Mary's Monstropolis
by JuniorWoofles
Summary: What if Boo had never left, or what if she had returned? What if Boo had grown up living in Monstropolis. ONESHOT


I grew up here, surrounded by tentacles, 8 eyes and friends. I guess from a young age I've known that I was different and when I was older Kitty explained it all; Even if he isn't really called Kitty.

See Mike says I'm not from there and that I'm from a different world. I can't really remember. I just remember a thin, horrible man with a creepy face and me crying. Then the night I came through. I think I can remember that. Just a little though – I was only, like, 2 at the time. No one can remember that far back and I can't remember living in a place not in Monstropolis. Everything here seems so real, even if the food did take some getting used to.

I wake up every day and smile. Today is no different. I put on the dress made of curtains, the purple hexagons fitting my teenage figure. It's almost winter, or well, the colder season, so I put on a matching hood, the one with googly eyes. Apparently I'm the spitting image of my 2 year old self, just taller, slimmer and more mature. And also, without the block pigtails I used to wear. I have drawings as proof. I stare at my room. My big bed lies in the middle of my room and the few clothes I have in a corner, folded up by Kitty. Guess he's closest to being a Dad and Mike and Celia are like my Aunt and Uncle. Yeah, that seems about right. I have a mirror I got for my birthday, not really my birthday just the day they kept me. Like an anniversary. That's everything in my room, except for the hundreds upon thousands of pictures I have drawn over the years. And they were always of Kitty, Me, Mike, Celia and Monstropolis. Pictures of Home and everything I associate with it.

I walked through to the kitchen, where Sulley is waiting for me. After Mike moved out it's just me and Kitty living together. He has my favourite hooped cereal already waiting in my spot opposite him. I run to my place and begin eating. He talks to me about work and school and I listen politely to whatever the Company's up to nowadays

As I finish my cereal I tidy away the bowls and am about to go get my schoolbooks when Sulley calls out, "Scary Monsters don't have plaque." I smile at him before heading off in the direction of the bathroom instead. I could hear Sully working out in living room. He no longer needed to – I knew all about the conversion from screams to laughter, but I guess it was rammed into his system and routine.

"You coming sweetheart, or are you going to spend all morning in the bathroom?" I hear Sulley shout from the door.

"Coming Kitty," I reply, as innocently as I can make out when your mid-teens. Actually, how old am – years are measured differently here and no one counts anyway. I run into my room, grab my bag and walk out of the house with Sully.

We walk along the street, greeting everyone we meet. I'm like a celebrity, someone that's gawked at even after all these years. Everyone seems to know my story but I don't honestly mind. Helps me fit in better; if I'm honest with myself.

As we walk past some of Sulley's colleagues – they stop to chat while I wander off to the nearby vegetable sale to purchase some thorny fruit that I still cannot pronounce. So I call it prickles. I order a couple and pay before running back to Sulley. I give one to him and put the other into my schoolbag. A flashy car drives past us and honks and we wave at the retreating motor vehicle of Mike Wazowski. Sulley decides they better head to work so he lets me go to school by myself for once. I kiss him on the cheek and run off towards the tall building, my brown hair flying in the wind behind me. I feel my feet padding against the concrete in the little grey slipper style shoes as I sped along the streets to get their early. If I'm early I get to help set up for the little ones and I get to see HIM!

Right, now I sound like a normal girl with a crush, but he is so special! He likes me back apparently but we haven't really spoken. But this guy, or well, monster, he helps with the little ones every morning and is still one of the smartest in the school. Because me and him, and a couple of older kids, we're the oldest in the class and have to leave soon. Apparently again school is different here. As I approach the school, I slow down to a walk and pat my windblown hair back into something presentable. I walk towards the grill like door and the mouth of the monster head opens to allow me in. Inside I'm hit with blasts of colour from all the paintings of the younger children. I see the teacher and ask if I could help out. She agrees gladly and sets me to work laying out crayons and paper at each space.

"What exactly are the children doing today?" I ask, curious.

"They're just drawing whatever they want with the crayons."

Well that doesn't sound that exciting so I ask if I can go outside. She frowns but says yes anyways. Outside I rush to the sidewalk and scoop up big bundles of dried leaves of numerous colours and styles. I can't even reach the handle anymore – I'm that weighed down. I tap on the door with my foot and wobble slightly on one foot, almost tipping backwards down the stairs. I was balancing on one foot with a pile of dead leaves obscuring my vision. One single little leaf drifted down from the pile and I slipped on it and would have gone crashing down the stairs if it hadn't been for him.

"Oh, Boo! Are you ok?" I look up into Tootles face and nod. His arms grabbed me just in time and I wander how long he'd been standing there. His little brother crawls out from behind. "Boo! Boo Boo!"

"Yes Boo Boo's alright. I just slipped on a naughty little leaf. If I could just get the door -" I stop myself a Tootles grabs the door with a tentacles and pulls the door open. I smile at him again before standing up and walking into the school with the pile of leaves. Yazoo, his brother, runs straight to the ball pit to play until we get organised.

I explain my idea to Tootles and Miss, about how they could put the leave underneath the paper and make cool drawings that way, or they could simply draw the leaf. Miss claps her hands excitedly and spreads the leaves out with her long tentacles with seconds. I smile, proud that my idea was going to be used my little ones.

"Pardon?" I ask. I must have started daydreaming and missed what Miss said. "Could you repeat that please?"

"Would you like to miss whatever you have this morning and help out here with the drawings. I'll confirm with your teacher if you say yes." Tootles face clearly wants me to say yes so I just nod. Miss long hard maths to spend the morning with Tootles and a bunch of little kids. Tootles smiles at me again and I just know that this day could only get better from here on in.


End file.
